Many systems are used for dispensing beverage syrup from a disposable package consisting of a flexible collapsible bag in a corrugated box commonly referred to as a bag-in-box dispensing package.
Generally these systems include a bag that is provided with a fitment in the form of a spout through which filling and dispensing occurs. It is generally desirable to provide a quick-disconnect coupling between the spout and the service line of the pump or other type of beverage mixing and dispensing system. Such a coupling may be carried on the spout fitment of the bag and will work in conjunction with the service line connector or “probe”, and is commonly called in the art a single-service valve and coupling since it is discarded with the bag when it is emptied. This type of valve opens automatically as the line connector is connected to the spout and closes as it is disconnected therefrom to prevent syrup from draining from the bag.
Quick-connect valve systems and slider fitments for fluid dispensing are known. Certain fitments having valves having more than one moveable component are also known.
Some systems are dedicated to only one type of currently known service line connection; while others are adapted to be used with various types of service line connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,551 (Bond, et al.) teaches a cylindrical tubular valve member having a closed lower end positioned within a spout. Gripping lugs on the valve member are adapted to grip the dispensing connector. For dispensing, the dispensing connector pushes the valve member inwardly so that outlets on the side thereof are open to fluid flow. A seal is produced between the O-ring on the dispensing connector and the valve body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,146 (Bond and Ulm) teaches a dispensing valve assembly for coupling to a service line connector. The valve member has gripping members that cooperate with the dispensing connector to move the valve between a closed and open position. The dispensing connector also has a collar for gripping the spout. An O-ring on the dispensing connector provides a seal with the valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,785 (Copp, et al.) discloses a universal quick-disconnect coupling and valve. The fitment includes a generally cylindrical spout for attachment to a container that is capable of mating with a dispensing connector. A slider moves axially within the spout and has a valve within it that moves from a closed position to an open position upon insertion of a dispensing connector into the slider. An external support member and clamp about the dispensing connector has teeth to engage the flange of an external adapter ring of the spout. The dispensing connector is sealed within the slider by an O-ring which cooperates with an internal adapter sleeve that fits within the slider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,662 (Roethel #1), U.S. Pat. No. 6,779,556 (Roethel #2) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,070 (Labinski, et al.) teach a dispensing fitment having a first body secured to a liquid container and forming a first flow passage and a valve assembly connected to this secured body, which has a seal retaining body defining a second flow passage that communicates with an inlet of the first flow passage. A resilient seal member located in the second flow passage is resiliently urged into sealing engagement with the inlet to block fluid flow from the second flow passage into the first flow passage. The assembly further includes a spout that is slideable within the first body to an inward position where the seal member is moved resiliently away from the inlet to allow fluid flow between the passages. The seal retaining body is a resilient tubular member transverse to the first flow passage and is made of a resilient (i.e. rubber) material. A dispensing connector collar has grooves for engaging flanges on the first body. The dispensing connector includes O-rings for sealingly engaging the valve assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,964 (Zielinksi, et al.) teaches a dispensing apparatus for coupling between a dispensing connector and the spout of a container so as to permit coupling of a valve sub-assembly housed in the dispensing connector with a single slider valve assembly housed in the spout. The apparatus includes a collar about the dispensing connector and includes sleeves having at least two resilient fingers members. Each finger member has a surface engageable with a flange portion on the outer surface of the spout. A collar is releasably slid over an outer surface of the sleeve for constricting the resilient finger members toward a lower end of the sleeve. The fingers act to lock the collar relative to the spout. The system provides a single-handed coupling operation for the collar and spout. An O-ring on the probe forms the seal with the valve assembly and an inner O-ring connects with the valve sub-assembly. The collar does not engage the valve assembly housed in the spout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,962 (Lloyd-Davies, et al.) teaches a fluid dispensing device comprising a valve member slideable in the spout of a container. The single valve member is tubular and has an open outer end for receiving a dispensing connector and a closed inner end. The valve member has openings through its sidewalls. In the closed position of the valve member, opposed shoulders of the valve member and of the spout resist axial movement of the valve member in either direction and interengaged sealing surfaces block fluid flow to the openings. The outer end portion of the valve member is laterally outwardly deflectable and includes protrusions adapted to enter the recess of a dispensing connector and engage the dispensing connector whereby the valve member can be moved between the open and closed position. In the dispense position, an O-ring provides a seal between the outside of the dispensing connector and the inner wall of the valve member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,410 (Rutter et al. #1) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,761 (Rufter, et al. #2) teach a spout fitment for a liquid container. The fitment includes a dispensing valve member slideable within the spout of the container. A valve element within the slideable dispensing valve member is resiliently biased to close a fluid flow opening therein. The valve element sits on the inside of a wall extending across the slideable dispensing valve member and a resilient member is required to push the valve element against the inner surface of this wall. Given this arrangement, a snap fit of parts is not possible. In the dispensing position, an O-ring on the dispensing connector forms a seal with the slideable dispensing valve member. The member may also include a ridge for engaging the O-ring and snapping into an associated groove on the dispensing connector. In some embodiments, a ridge on a dispensing connector shown can apparently press down on the top edge of the slideable dispensing valve member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,970 (Smith and Tschanen) teach a self-closing dispensing valve comprising a valve housing having a fluid conduit with a valve orifice therethrough and a flow control member within the valve body. The flow control member is displaceable between a closed and open position. A plurality of resilient flexible fingers are fixed to either the valve housing or the valve member and are deflected when the valve member is displaced to its open position. The fingers are deflected by a conical camming surface on the valve member when displaced toward the open position.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2004/085283 (Johnson) teaches a double slider valve fitment for attachment to a container for fluid. The fitment includes a spout having an external surface capable of mating with a collar of a dispensing connector. An external slider is movable axially within the spout and an internal slider is movable axially within the external slider. The internal slider is movable between a closed position that prevents the flow of fluid through the fitment and an open position that allows for the flow of fluid through the fitment. The internal slider is adapted to be moved between the closed and open positions by insertion of the dispensing connector into the external slider. The internal slider is biased toward the closed position when the dispensing connector is released as a result of temporary deformation of portions of the external slider by the internal slider pressed inwardly by the dispensing connector. The internal slider cooperates with the dispensing connector by means of locking lugs on a top edge thereof. A dispensing connector collar is disclosed, which may be threaded for threaded engagement with an external surface of the spout. In the dispensing position, O-rings on the dispensing connector sealingly engage with the external and internal slider.
Johnson represent a significant improvement in the art. In particular, due to the arrangement of parts, a component that has a significant inherent resilience (i.e. rubber or a spring) is not required; rather the entire fitment is preferably formed of plastic. Further, the relatively simple arrangement of parts facilitates both manufacture of the individual valve components and the assembly of the fitment. There nevertheless remains room in the art for improvement. For example, in the dispensing position, sealing engagement between the dispensing connector and fitment is provided by the O-ring on the dispensing connector.
Known fitments generally seal as a result of rubber O-rings positioned on the probe. This arrangement of parts, even where another sealing position is used, can suffer from leakage and failure.
Where a collar is used, the fitments of the prior art generally engage with a dispensing connector via a gripping collar on the outside of the spout. Typically, the dispensing connector could comprise a collar adapted for threadable engagement with a flanged or threaded outside surface of the spout. The collar is typically adapted to work with certain spouts.
Known fitments further have a tendency for the collar and probe to become inadvertently disengaged, which is very inconvenient to the user.